Absolute Devotion
by Chayanne
Summary: Kakashi vanishes after being sent on a mission. Sakura feels it's her fault that he's missing. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke volunteer to go find him, but how long will it take to find someone that apparently doesn't to want to be found? SakuKaka
1. Aitai

_**Disclamers!: ** I don't own Naruto or any characters Part of this story was based off Exodus '04 by Utada Hikaru, which I don't own either._

_**Happy new years**__, I'm just going to post this raw. This is how I write good and bad. Now if you see words that are mis-spelled (as in out of context, common mistakes some uncommon mistakes, yes I'm like Naruto in some respects that's why I have a proof-reader.) send me a PM, I'll fix it. I wanted to post it as is, let me know what you think. _

_Also, this is dedicated to everyone that's reading Second Chance, Thank you so much for the Alerts and wonderful Reviews. Much love and have a happy new year, Chayanne._

* * *

**Absolute Devotion**

**Chapter 1: _Aitai_**

_With you these streets are heaven  
Now home feels so foreign  
They told me I was mistaken, infatuated  
And I was afraid to trust my hunches  
Now I am ready…_

* * *

Walking down the streets of Konoha, her feet seem to drag. It's not the same here, why? Her heart seems heavy also with a distasteful feeling, love. Shinobishould not let emotions crowd ones thoughts ones actions, yet for some reason she felt compelled by these feelings. Sakura has never been one to control her emotions, ask anyone around her. She was the cry baby of team seven, she felt it was her fault that Sasuke left even if it really wasn't. Now she feels that it is her fault that Kakashi is missing. Weeks before he left on mission she told him how she felt for him, daisuki. He left and hasn't come back.

Early that afternoon Tsunade had called a meeting, she wanted volunteers to go looking for a one Hatake Kakashi. "He should have been back weeks ago; we need someone to go look for him. Now understand this, it could take weeks, months or even a year to find him. With this knowledge consider carefully if you are willing to go or not."

Without a second thought Sakura stood, "I will go." Everyone looked at her with a very surprised look. Some knew that she had strong feelings for her leader. Whispering crossed over the crowd of Shinobi's, who would go? Honestly this was a mission that would shave years off, to try to find someone that might already be dead. No one wanted that kind of responsibility. Two others stood up in the midst of the hushed whispers.

"I will go with Sakura-chan." Raising his hand high up into the air, the blond gave his best smile to Sakura.

"As will I," Sasuke was looking at Sakura not at Tsunade when he said this, but Sakura's back was to him so she never saw look on his face. He knew she would give up everything, everything for that man their team leader.

Tsunade sighed, "Alright are you sure now? There's no coming back until you find him, dead or alive. Understand me?"

The three replied, "Yes understood."

"Alright then, meeting adjourned."

Everyone stood to leave, Naruto and Sasuke look at her. "We'll meet at the gates at dawn, is that alright?" They nod at her, each of them head to their respective homes to get ready for the long journey ahead of them.

While he was missing everyone around her tells her that her feelings are a fleeting thing; her feelings for him are not real. It's just a crush like she had on Sasuke all those years ago. No, this is different. _My heart… it hurts, I want to see him. __Aitai, aitai … Kakashi aitai!_ Reaching her small apartment, opening the door she comes to a resolve. _I have to find him; I don't care what they say._

* * *

_TBC _

* * *

_Notes:_

_Aitai means "I want to see you" "I need to see you" and is a common theme though out this story.  
Daisuki means I really like you or sometimes translated to I love you._

_Also, these chapters are very short however some longer then others ._


	2. Dreams

_**Disclaimers:**__ I don't own Naruto or Exodus '04_

_**Warnings!**__ : Manga and Anime spoilers._

* * *

**Absolute Devotion**

**Chapter 2**_**: Dreams**_

_Daddy don't be mad that I'm leaving  
Please let me worry about me  
Mama don't you worry about me  
This is my story…_

* * *

"NO, you're not leaving. Not just to find him! I won't let you throw away your career for a man." She wasn't listening as she packed; her father and mother had come to stop her. They truly didn't understand this young kunoichi. Missions are her career, her team is her life. _They_ needed to bring him back.

"I've already discussed it with Shishō, I leave at dawn. I _will_ bring him back, this is my mission. Also whether or not you want to believe it, I want to bring him back because he is a valuable Shinobi to the village! You can't deny that! It is not about my personal feelings to my team captain!" She could feel her blood rushing though her, this was not infatuation, it was something else.

They watched her as she packed her things for her mission; it was heart breaking to see their child go off. They didn't want her to leave, her father tried again. "Please reconsider; you could be gone for years. What will we do then?"

"You'll get over it; I will be back when I find him. I don't have any intentions of abandoning my village. I won't discuss this situation with you two any longer. You might as well leave."

Unable to persuade her other wise, they left her there in the dark apartment. She continued to pack only one light was on. Which she turned off after she was done packing and headed to bed, it was going to be a long journey.

She dreamed that night; it has been ages since she's dreamed.

_Kakashi was sitting in a tree reading as he over looked the three as they trained. Sakura looked up at him with curiosity, 'What is he reading anyways?' "Sensei?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_What is that book anyways?"_

"_A novel."_

"_I know that but what's the subject?"_

"_I'll tell you when you are older." Typical response._

_Years go by, she's now sixteen. She had been training under Tsunade for the last three years, she rarely saw the man that was her Sensei, her leader. She had grown in knowledge and abilities and felt good about herself for once. She knew that to bring Sasuke back she had to be strong, physically and emotionally. She'd gained the Physical part though chakra control but her emotions still ran away with her from time to time._

_Late in the morning she headed to the front gates, she needed to pick up the check in logs. Smiling as she went she came to the gates. "Something interesting has come back to Konoha."_

"_What?"_

"_Yeah he's back." 'He? Naruto!' Rushing back into the village she found him, all grown up, yet at the same time not. She found her fist planted in his face after suggesting the use of a new super sexy no jutsu. Nothing ever changes._

_They've been called to Tsunade's office, and have been told they will be on the same team again. However they needed to test their skills. At first we thought they would have to fight Shikamaru, that wasn't the case. The one they would fight was sitting outside the window, Hatake Kakashi. Her fingers went numb looking at him, how long had it been since she's actually seen him? Maybe a year, the last time he was truly injured and had to come to the hospital. It was right around the time she had made Chuunin._

_Out on the fields he told them what he had told them when they were younger, it was going to be the capture the bell game. Both were familiar with it. Team work got you the bell, even if Naruto and Sakura hadn't been together for the last three years… it seemed like they had never been apart. Their team work was amazing; needless to say Kakashi was impressed and a little frightened by Sakura's insane strength. _

_They did manage to get the bell; smiling at him she realized something… Has he always been like this? Has he always been so strong? Her heart was pounding in her chest when they left. Pushing the feelings aside, Naruto and she tried to convince him to buy dinner for them; but Kakashi poofed in a cloud of smoke to avoid paying. _

The dream left her as she woke. _Aitai_…

* * *

_TBC_

* * *

_Notes: There are a couple of things; you (the readers) have already noticed that this is a slightly different style then my other stories. It's done on purpose. Also I'm flying this story with out a proof-reader so again if there is grammar or spelling mistakes please let me know though a PM_. 


	3. Traveling

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Naruto or Exodus '04_

_**Warning!**__ Manga and Anime spoiler(s)_

* * *

**Absolute Devotion**

**Chapter 3:**_** Traveling**_

_Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean, through the desert, snow  
We'll say goodbye to the friends we know  
This is our Exodus…_

* * *

At dawn she left Konoha, she was not alone. Naruto was with her, he also believed they could find him. She knew that he cared for her and their leader; he however did not know that she cared for Kakashi in a slightly different light. Another joined them a few moments later, Sasuke he wanted to find his mentor as well. After all these years he's finally come around. Burdened with killing is brother, his own kin he suffered greatly. No one knew what happened behind closed doors except three, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi. He trusted them, they were _family_.

They didn't know how long it would take to find him; they would do everything necessary to find him. He had to be alive, he just had to be. Looking back she was smiling at the Hokage monument, _this is it_…_Good bye_.

They traveled for weeks, _months_ over harsh landscape. They made their way though the different countries. Down into tea country along the coast searching for clues along the fishing villages, up into wind country they moved, the heat was unbearable but they managed. The deserts drew up no clues to his whereabouts; they needed to take a different approach. Eventually they got a clue they needed to go north. It wasn't even the most reliable tip either; they had seen him _months_ ago. And they couldn't even tell them how long ago that had been.

Taking the long path north over the mountain regions. They tried once again to gathering information as they went seems no one has seen him, yet everyone knows of him. It was obvious that it would take more to find him then just randomly asking. After some time they did get some information, even though again it was not reliable. They said he was heading to Snow country, it was a long shot but they had nothing to lose by going there. Reaching Snow, harsh snow and wind filled the air. Getting around was going to be brutal, even more so then the smoldering deserts.

Sakura was worse for wear, she hadn't been sleeping and the two boys knew it. Her hair was limp and not as glossy as it once had been, she had pulled it into a horrible pony-tail. Her eyes had little dark rings under them. Sasuke had taken evaluation of her condition and promptly told her to get some sleep.

"Sakura, you need to get sleep."

"No I can't, not till I find him."

"No, this is not a request Sakura; I'm ordering you to get some sleep." She looked at her comrade, maybe he was right. Getting up from the table she went upstairs to the room they shared. Sleep waved over her, she had a dreamless night. She would wake to a slightly familiar room and to unfamiliar music. She'd abandon everything she knew, everything for him. _I would give up everything_…_Everything to see him again_…_Aitai_.

_  
New music on the radio  
We'll say goodbye to the world we know_

The next day they would travel again, the landscapes of Snow were rough and constantly changing. The towns in Snow are far and few between. They had stopped at a tailors shop; buying heavy outer-wear for the harsh environment they continued their search. _Aitai, Kakashi aitai_ … is the only thing she could think. This isn't fair, how long has it been?

Months strung together, bonds between the three grew as they learned more about each other. Her two friends eventually found out about her true feelings over sake one night. However to her surprise they had already know, at least they suspected that was the way it was. She couldn't deny it anymore; she loved the three men in her life. She'd give up everything for them all to be back together in the village. _Their village_.

* * *

_TBC_

_Notes:  
I comment in my LJ about this chapter. Again Grammar and spelling is my fault, Naruto moments never escape me with out a proof-reader "Shut up and go out with me!" instead of "Go on a mission with me." yeah thats pretty extreme but not far from the truth. Let me know if there's mistakes._


	4. Fortune Telling

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Exodus '04_**  
**

* * *

**Absolute Devotion**

**Chapter 4**_**: Fortune Telling**_

_Landscapes keep changing  
History teaches something  
I know I could be mistaken, but my heart has spoken  
I cannot redirect my feelings  
_

* * *

Several weeks have passed; none of them have given up hope. The next village they reach seems to be like the last. No one knew anything, yet everyone knew who he was. _I never realized he was so famous_. Shopping for supplies Sakura is stopped on the street by an old woman. "You have love in your eyes." 

"What do you mean?'

"Hm… I can tell you if you'd like?"

"Tell me what?"

"Your hearts desires, though a couple of different mediums my child." Sakura took a chance and followed the woman into a small building. It was an odd smelling room, incense she couldn't quite place the smell. She was taken to a small room in the back and was told to sit down. This room had two chairs and a nice table between. The smell in the room was that of pine trees. There where bookshelves that lined the walls, filled with books and other things that Sakura couldn't really identify. Is that a monkey's paw? "Now Sakura-san…"

"How do you know my name?"

"I am a medium after all." She smiled, Sakura silently said 'oh I see' as the woman continued. "You are looking for someone. Someone important to you, it is your destiny. What you live for, what you love for… you and those two young men with you." Sakura watched the old woman with interest_, how does she know this?_ She took out some well used old cards, shuffling them with between her gnarled fingers then placing them in front of Sakura, "If you will cut them, think about the one you love… about the person you are looking for."

Sakura did as she was told, _aitai, Kakashi, aitai_… cutting the cards she slid them back to the owner. Who dealt them out on the table in a ring formation, face down. She began to read them, her words were clear. Sakura for a moment was scared by them but she tried to understood what she meant,

"_History will teach you something, you know you could be mistaken, but your heart has already spoken, you can't redirect your feelings, past the ocean, through the desert, and now snow. You have already said goodbye to the friends and world you know."  
_

Looking up she smiled, "You know what this means, you always have."

Sakura looked at the woman blankly, "I'm really not sure what you mean."

"I have told you what you have already know, what you have ready done. You've gone though quite a lot it seems. You left everything behind, abandoned everyone, everything in hopes of finding that person. You have courage, I commend you. But do you really want to find what it is you are looking for?"

"Yes." She said flatly. Momentarily she realized that what the old woman had said was everything they had gone though. History did teach something, you can't look back on past mistakes move forward. It was like a revelation, she wanted to see him more. Her heart was pounding as the woman turned over the last four cards.

"_You will find what you are searching for, in an unexpected location, look underneath the underneath_ my child. You will find what you are searching for there. Do not give up hope, seeing as you and your friends have already said goodbye to the world you know."

_  
_Leaving the fortune tellers home she walked down the streets of the small village. _Unexpected location, underneath the underneath_… coming into the inn that they were staying in that night, she confronted her two friends with the information she had. Sasuke had been watching her with his dark eyes, listening to what she said.

"You really want to trust the musing of an old woman?" He placed his cup down on the table, looking at her waiting for her to answer with her emotions.

"She was right about everything; she told me everything that has already happened to us. What is there not to trust about what she said, really?"

"Unexpected location…? Where exactly is that?" Questioning the information he was given, Sasuke was always one for logical reasoning, Fortune telling was _not_ something he believed in. However there was some light to what the woman said if it did give them a light of truth, hope then it was something worth looking into. He knew unfortunately that things are never that simple, _underneath the underneath_ is very broad, and didn't give them a precise location or where about of the man that they were looking for. This made him anxious to hear Sakura's answer.

"I don't know." She could see disappointment in his dark eyes, he wanted her to have an answer… and answer which she didn't have. Naruto's eyes also saddened at her words, he had really hoped she had an answer. Their travels had changed him for the better, he had learned a fine subtly that he didn't have once before, he knew when to keep his mouth shut and this was that time. Stay silent and just be there for Sakura.

"Let's get some sleep." Motioning for them to leave the common room of the inn, Sakura made her way to the room; she wanted to be with him more that night. Curling up in her blankets she was comforted by her two friends who sleep on either side of her that night. They knew she was in pain, not physically but emotionally after all she was the one that was in love.

* * *

_TBC_

_Tarot Cards: They can be used to divine the future, believing or not believing is up to the user and person being read. There's several ways to read cards, most common being the Celtic Cross formation. Fortune telling isn't for everyone, take it at face value nothing more, nothing less. _

_Monkey's Paw: The paw of a dead monkey is a talisman that grants its possessor three wishes, but the wishes come with such an enormous price that the final wish is to undo all the previous ones. ( There's a book about it, a horror short story: "The Monkey's Paw" by author W. W. Jacobs. It was published in England in 1902. Also xxxHolic the CLAMP Manga/Anime had a story dedicated to the monkey's pawn.) _


	5. Found and Lost

_**Disclaimer(s):**__ I don't own Naruto or Exodus'04_

* * *

**Absolute Devotion**

**Chapter 5:**_** Found and Lost**_

_I know that you'll always be around…_

* * *

Departing for the next village, they came across a large city unlike anything they had seen before. It was a bustling metropolis. Possibly they could get some answers here, although it was a long shot they still had to try. Over the next two weeks they spent there in this city, trying to find information. Snow covered the streets and sidewalks of this place, but it did not seem to stop the people of this city, they loved it here… or other wise they wouldn't be here right? 

It seemed that all hope was lost, no information. Not even an inkling of the man that they longed to see. The theory that no news is good news did not apply to them. In fact it made them think the opposite; no one in this city had even heard of the Copy-nin that they were looking for. It is possible that they did know but didn't say anything to the contrary. After all, this was the city of secrets. Underneath the streets, underneath this city a world of fantastic ideals grew, there was a night life to the city that no one talked about, it was all underground.

Sakura's searches lead her to one of these night clubs, no real answers were found that night. All the people she had spoken with knew but didn't know about ninja's. It was to be expected really, commoners really don't know the life of Shinobi's. The only thing she left with was a song that lingered in her head when she left, she couldn't get it out of her head especially one phrase:

_  
I'm listening to a music never ending  
My baby don't you know I'll never let you down  
You've opened me to so many different endings  
But baby I know that you'll always be around…  
_

Rethinking she went back inside and asked what that song was, they told her it was called Exodus. She thanked them leaving once more. Pulling her coat closer to her she knew she had to get back to the hotel they were staying in. Snow began to fall from the cloud drenched sky. She looked up in at the snow thinking, it's been almost a year since they left Konoha, she missed it dearly but she would not let up on her search until she found him, _aitai_…

Coming into the lobby of the hotel they were staying in she ran head first into someone leaving the building. "I'm so sorry," she said looking up. To her surprise her eyes caught a glimpse of the person she ran into, perfect in every way. Soft eyes, a wonderful grey color, His hair was a raven black, she couldn't get a good look at his face just under his nose there was a red scarf in place covering everything else. She didn't really look at anything else other then the eyes that looked back at her in surprise. Almost as if he'd seen a ghost.

"No. I'm sorry, pardon me." Leaving her where she stood. He walked around her out the door and into the night. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She'd felt this way before, _aitai_… racing back out into the cold night she looked left and right down the now empty streets. Gone, he was no where to be found.

A whisper escaped her lips, she knew at that moment she lost him again, "Aitai… Kakashi." Over a year and she found and lost him again, dropping to her knees she began to cry. It was him, she knew it even if he looked different underneath she knew it was him. It was probably the chakra resonation he gave out, she knew it, she was familiar with it. _Why didn't he say anything? He must hate me_…_Aitai_… Tears slid down her cheeks, she couldn't help herself. She sat there on the cold ground in front of the hotel crying until Naruto came to get her.

-

Both of them where surprised she had seen him and didn't stop him. "I didn't know at first, it was only after he was gone that I realized it." Tears, warm and salty filled her eyes once more. Sasuke reached out grabbing her gently pulling her into a tight embrace; Naruto sat down behind her and also hugged her tightly.

"We'll find him, at least we know he's in this city Sakura-chan. We'll find him and bring him back…"

"…Even if we have to beat the hell out of him." There was a small hic in her breath as she almost laughed at Sasuke's comment. She would fall asleep like this with her two friends holding her tightly. It wasn't the first time; they understood her pain as now they felt it too. "It's been a year Naruto… we can't fail we have to bring him back."

"I know, I don't think Sakura-chan can handle anymore of this."

"Agreed, we need to settle this once and for all."

* * *

_TBC _

_Note : _

_Resonation really is a word.  
_

_Yep still flying this story solo, grammar or spelling errors are my fault. Just send me a PM letting me know so I can fix it._


	6. Speculation

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Exodus'04_

_Warning! 'mild' Language. _

* * *

**Absolute Devotion**

**Chapter 6:**_** Speculation**_

_We'll say goodbye to the world we know…_

* * *

The next morning, two boys left the hotel leaving Sakura alone asleep in the room. She had been crying in her sleep and nether of them wanted to wake her. Sasuke knew that she had been only sleeping when they made her, so this was a good chance for her to catch up on what she's lost. 

In to the city they went looking for the man that Sakura described the night before. "Henge?"

"It's possible Naruto. Why didn't he say anything to her?"

"Memory loss?"

"Maybe."

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"What if he's on an ANBU mission, what if this is really a secret mission that Tsunade hasn't told us about." He shuffled his feet in the snow making a clean patch as he thought out loud to his friend.

"Why would she send us after him?"

"Uh… To tell him to come home?"

"It can't be that simple." It was never that simple, Sasuke knew better.

"Why not? We can hope for simple, for Sakura-chan we _should_ hope for simple."

"If it was that simple then why didn't Tsunade tell us he was on mission, If it was that simple, why did she just tell us that we could go looking for him with _no_ information to go on! It's been a _year_ Naruto, A Fucking _YEAR_. No word of him and Sakura finds a glimpse of him which he promptly leaves for, fucks sakes. Doesn't he know what he's done to her?" He was angry; it wasn't like Sasuke to be angry. Normally he was in control of his emotions, but right now he was furious with is mentor for making Sakura cry. His Sakura, _their _Sakura she didn't love _him_ and he knew it. All Sasuke wanted was for her to be happy and frankly if she's crying she is not happy.

"Apparently not Sasuke. The only reason I suggest it, is because I believe that's the case. He might be on an undercover mission and can't slip out of the role." Naruto said bluntly, he's always had a knack of saying what could be the honest to god truth.

"I could believe that, he is a good actor after all." Stepping into the city they would search for a man with raven hair, chances of finding him in such a large city was a million to one.

* * *

_TBC_

_Yep really short, sorry it's one of those really short chapters._

_Note: _

_**Henge**, Transformation. The ability can be used in several different ways, including but not excluding the ability to change eye color, hair color, features of the face body, or totally appearance (like Transforming into the Hokage.). _


	7. Forever

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Exodus'04_

* * *

**Absolute Devotion**

**Chapter 7**_**: Forever**_

_My heart has spoken…_

* * *

Back in the hotel Sakura dreams, over her travels with Sasuke and Naruto to find Kakashi, their friend, their sensei, their mentor, their leader… the man she fell in love with. Small tracks of tears stained her cheeks as she slept. 

_Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean, through the desert, snow  
We'll say goodbye to the friends we know…  
We'll say goodbye to the world we know…_

Her thoughts were stirred by someone sitting down on the bed; she rolled over to see who had come back. Naruto and Sasuke had left her that morning she knew they had. However it wasn't ether, she sat up with a start. The same man she saw the night before was sitting on the edge of her bed looking at her, his scarf pulled up above his nose. Before she could speak he did, "What are you doing here?"

Her breath escaped her, her fingers were cold she wanted nothing more then to reach out and touch him. His hair was still a raven color, and his eyes… one grey, one crimson. She couldn't speak as much as she tried. He asked her again, "What are you doing here, Sakura?"

"I…I… we, where told by the Hokage to come find you." He sat there, looking at her. "How did you get in here?" She already knew, but it didn't stop her from asking. He didn't say anything; obviously he wanted some kind of explanation of why she was there. "A year ago, the Tsunade- Shishō sent us, to find you. We traveled all over, finally reaching snow. Naruto and Sasuke are out in the city right now looking for you." He didn't break his eye contact with her; clearly he wasn't happy with the answer she gave him.

"Sakura, I asked you: why are _you_ here?" She tried to understand what he meant. What was she doing there? They come to find him. He stood up and began to walk out the door, "If you do not have a proper answer for me then I will leave."

"Wait, I told you."

"No you gave me an excuse." _Excuse?_ She fumbled over her thoughts… _excuse…. Aitai… wait, I did this all for me, Aitai, Kakashi aitai_. He opened the door to leave.

"AITAI, Kakashi Aitai… Please, don't leave me alone." She blurted out nearly screaming to make him stop that's all she wanted for him not to leave, he looked over at her with a small amount of surprise. Closing the door he came back into the room slowly.

"Really…?" His voice was almost a whisper.

"Yes, the real reason I left the village was to find you, for myself. I do love you more then anything in this world. I'd give it all up for you Kakashi, don't leave me. Please." Distance makes the heart grow fonder, lived up to it's meaning at this moment. There was no sense of lies in her voice, she truly did love him.

He closed the distance between them, she found herself being enveloped by him. His arms were around her holding her tightly. He was so warm; her face was pressed into his shirt, "I'm sorry I've been gone so long."

"What happened?" She asked whispering into his shirt.

"I got caught up in something, something big. Tsunade didn't tell you anything when you left did she?"

"No, only she wanted us to come bring you home. You are coming home aren't you?"

"After this is done, I'll go where ever you want me to go Sakura." Her eyes felt like they were going to burst, tears filled her eyes yet this time they were not the salty sadness kind. They were tears of relief.

"How long?"

"Not to much longer."

"Is it something we can help with?"

"No, it isn't."

"What do I tell the boys?"

"Nothing, tell them nothing, you didn't see me here. I'll come here when it's over." His breathing was calming to her; she wanted nothing more then for him to stay here like this with her forever, _zutto… zutto_.

"Stay with me now."

"I can't, I need to get back." Drawing back, he looked down at her with the same soft eyes she had seen the night before. She knew he felt the same for her, over a year and the feelings were still the same. It was true, everything absolute devotion. Caressing her face, whipping away the tears he leaned in to kiss her. It wasn't like what she thought, after all there was a red scarf in the way, but it was warm and endearing. Pulling away she thought she heard him whisper something, getting up he looked back at her. "Stay safe, I'll see you soon."

She watched him leave. She thought back to what he said, "_Daisuki_." A small smile appeared on her lips, she would wait as long as it took she would wait for him.

* * *

_TBC _

_Notes:  
Daisuki: Really like or I love you  
Zutto: for a long time_


	8. Secrets Told

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Exodus'04_

* * *

**Absolute Devotion**

**Chapter 8:**_** Secrets Told**_

_You've opened me to so many different endings…_

* * *

Weeks drawn by, Sasuke and Naruto grow suspicious of Sakura not wanting to leave the hotel room. Countless times they ask, she replied with the same answer. "We know he's in the City there's no need for me to leave, besides you two wanted me to rest it's been ages." But this time, Naruto and Sasuke challenged her.

"Sakura, it's been three weeks. You can't keep using the same excuse. You know something. Tell us."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You've seen him haven't you? Kakashi, you've seen him."

"Well yes that one night…" Her words were cut off.

"No, I mean recently. He's come here. What did he say?" She avoided the question; she had already made her promise. "Fine, don't tell us… your team mates, I thought you trusted us."

"Seriously, Sakura-chan we want to find Kakashi as much as you. If you know something, please tell us. So we're not going out into the city looking for no good reason." They had a point.

"Fine, he did come here." Naruto gasped in shock, granted he knew sort of. Sasuke scowled in disappointment. "He told me not to say anything though. So…"

"We don't know anything, continue."

"He was here on a mission and was caught up in it. He said it wouldn't take long and he wanted me to wait here."

"That's it? Just to wait?" The blond questioned her; it was slightly crazy to think their leader would say something like that.

"Yes."

"Hm..."

"I was right then?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, "I was right about him being on a mission."

"So it seems, we'll need to have some choice words with Tsunade-sama when we get back."

"Yeah really sending us out and not telling us anything."

"It's possible that she knew where he was to begin with, which really irks me."

"Kakashi, he was surprised that Tsunade-Shishō didn't say anything to us as well. I'm wondering if she didn't know all the details."

"Highly doubtful, she's the Hokage. She should know everything, it's suspicious."

"Yeah, suspicious" Naruto echoed Sasuke's words.

"So, there's no point in going out and looking for him day after day then. I take it he'll just show up here then?"

"That's what he said."

"Good, I didn't want to keep going out anyways. This place is too cold." Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the Uchiha; he didn't like cold weather and was usually the first to complain about it. "So we'll just ride this out, there is nothing we can do to help him then?"

"None, he said he didn't want us getting involved."

"Damn it! I want to help Kaka-sensei!"

"Hm… as do I. Get this over with and we can go home."

"But…"

"Try not to worry, Sakura, we won't tell him you told us. So we'll look for him."

"But where, Sasuke?"

"That is the question, Naruto, where." Sakura could see the wheels turning with in Sasuke, he was planning something. She knew once her boys got the inkling to do something they wouldn't stop, that's why she told them, at the same time she knew they would stop at nothing to find him. Which was a small relief to her; she was anxious and worried at the same time.

That night the two boys went into the city searching again, this time they got some answers

* * *

_TBC _


	9. Daisuki

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Exodus'04_

* * *

**Absolute Devotion**

**Chapter 9: **_**Daisuki**_

_This is our story…_

* * *

When Naruto and Sasuke had come back from their search four days ago they had gotten some answers. To Sakura's surprise nether of them would tell her what it was they found out. In fact she kept asking, even Naruto the one person she thought would tell her, didn't. He managed to avoid the questions all together. Now she was on the receiving end of not knowing a secret, and it pissed her off. "Tell me!" 

"No, just trust us."

"Tell me, Sasuke! I told you what I knew, how could you keep this a secret from me?"

Sasuke looked at her and spoke rather bluntly, "If I tell you, then you will do something stupid and Kakashi will be in trouble. I'm sure you don't want that, do you?"

"No… but, but I want to know!"

"I know, Sakura, I know. Trust us on this, in a few days it will be over."

"So you're helping Kakashi then?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes we are."

"I see, a few days then?" He nodded at her, "Then I will wait." She sat down at the window looking out. She was agitated but there was nothing she could do, she did say she would, wait. So she had to, she had to be strong and wait.

-

Another four days have passed; Sakura sits alone in the hotel room. Her boys had been going out everyday and coming home in the next day. It worried her, as much as she didn't like it she would wait just like she said she would. But waiting is hard. She looked over at the door as it opened, Naruto and Sasuke came in. "Took you two long enough."

"Sorry, we had to pick up some thing's on the way back. Forgive us?"

"Yes of course. What did you get?"

Sasuke came over with a newspaper in hand, "This and that thing Naruto is holding." Her blond friend was holding a rather large box, white in color and a giant blue bow attached to it.

"What the hell?"

"It's for you, go take a quick shower." He smiled at her; it was one of the few times he actually made a genuine smile. Sakura couldn't help but smile back. She got up and went into the bathroom. After closing the door Naruto and Sasuke changed talking to each other as they did so. "That was something."

"Ya, I never knew he was that cool."

"Indeed." Sasuke chuckled under his breath.

-

Sakura came out of the shower and toweled off, she hummed to herself as she went along, _what are they up to?_ Going over to where the giant box had been placed she opened it, slowly. God forbid there's a trap inside. What she found surprised her. It was blue in color, and not the type of blue you would normally see, it was the color of the sky at dawn rich and gorgeous. Small snowflakes had been hand stitched along the fabric with tiny pearls for accents around the edges, the thread also a similar blue.

Pulling it out of the box to get a good look at it, she found that it was nearly floor length. With the design all over, the top was heart shaped at the waist it bunched up dropping sharply to the ground; the backside was also bunched up creating a small train. The shoulders were two small puffs, with tiny bows on the outer side. In haste she put it on, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Admiring herself she looked back in the box, tiny heels were also in the box. Blue with embroidered snowflakes as well and to top it off a tiny silver necklace which was also a Snowflake. Closer inspection Sakura realized it was white gold with diamonds inlaid into it, her heart skipped a beat looking at it.

Blinking slowly after putting on the necklace she looked up, she felt like a princess in this dress. She had never felt better about herself in what she would think was forever. Brushing her hair she thought it would be nice to wear it up. Gingerly she twisted her long hair up; she had a few hair clips that would serve to hold it in place. Not the prettiest things in the world, but if she did it just right no one would see the tiny clips. It never really accrued to her why they had this dress and why they wanted her to wear it.

-

Coming out of the bathroom, there were two audible gasps from her friends. "Holy shit," Is all Naruto managed to say before Sasuke hit him gently with his hand. She smiled; she couldn't help but blush after all they were the ones she cared about the most, saved one man that is.

"I don't understand, what is this all about?"

"You'll see it's a surprise!" Naruto said cloy.

"Hmm… So is that why you two are dressed up then? A surprise?" Indeed the two boys where wearing nice clothing for once, black pants with black button up shirts.

Sasuke chuckled, "Trust us."

"That is what worries me," Smiling biting her lip, "So what is that paper?"

"Ah this, here," Coming over he hands her the newspaper. She read it out loud.

"_Major__ crime organization falls, half the underground workings have collapsed_… Wait what does this mean?" The two boys smiled at her. "This, this is _the_ mission?"

"Maybe, come on we need to go." Walking past her, Sasuke opened the door to the hotel room.

"I said I would wait."

"Hm… I know, but you trust us don't you?"

Naruto came along side of her slipping his arm into hers, "Trust us, Sakura-chan." He said before gently pulling her out of the room. Her mind spun, she promised to wait in that room. She promised her promise had been broken. Sasuke took up her other arm as they went to the elevator. Getting in they didn't let go of her, god knows they didn't need her bolting on them. Leaning over Naruto pushed the button for the roof.

"Why are we going to the roof?" Nether of them said anything. A small chime sound came from the elevator when it reached the roof. Stepping out she was surprised that there wasn't any snow on the rooftop. Taking a few steps Naruto and Sasuke let her go. She looked at them they both smiled. Turning back she continued to walk over the rooftop. Her heart was pounding, what in the world had she gotten into? Coming to the edge she looked over, the skyline was beautiful. Light clouds drifted in the distance, the sun had risen and as she looked around she saw something. What is that? Small shimmers, on the other rooftops danced in the sunlight refracting like gems that had been placed in water. Squinting she looked closer, it said something. Most defiantly it said something. She caught herself saying the words out loud her voice was tiny with surprise. "Sakura, marry me?" her voice was echoed.

"Sakura, marry me." Turning she found Kakashi looking at her, crouched down almost kneeling on the roof next to her, how long had he been there? His red scarf had been pulled down, for the first time in her life he saw his face. It was everything she had imagined it to be. Perfect. He had already dropped the Henge, his eyes and hair back to normal, which is what she loved the most his eyes. There were no fish lips or warts or buck teeth. He was perfectly normal looking, although he was staring at her. She realized she had left him hanging after he asked her.

Looking back at the words in the snow then back at him, "I broke the promise though."

"I made you break it, I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry."

"Well?"

"Yes." In that instant she found herself in the air being swung around like a doll, it was a gentle embrace. He was thrilled she had accepted. Pulling her closer he gave her a small kiss, this she could enjoy…_oh yes I can get use to this_. Their entanglement would end with two boys rushing in.

"See, I told you he was cool."

"Yeah, yeah… even though we had to help him."

"Minor details Sasuke. Let me tell you those things were hard to move."

"Sorry."

"It's ok Kaka-sensei." They both smiled at him shyly; after all they also had never seen his face.

"Is it time to go home?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes, it is indeed time to go home, with my team and my future wife." He smiled at her, she blushed and smiled back.

"What's with the dress anyways?"

"You don't like it?"

"I love it."

"Good, because that's my way of showing you that I'm absolutely devoted to you Sakura." He smiled kissing her again, making the two boys turn and blush.

Over a year, _Aitai, _it ends here, this is our story. The four of them couldn't be happier to be going home. Life wasn't going to get any better then this; although there was a lingering thought in the three young Shinobi's heads, _Did Tsunade really know?_ Questions would be answered when they got home but for now they didn't care, they were going home.

_They had Absolute Devotion to each other as a team; because they were Family_.

* * *

_-Fin_

* * *

_Daisuki, I love you. One of the most common word(s) used. It's easy to say I love you, Daisuki. To mean it makes the person you are telling it to feel like they are the only person in the world. Daisuki, I love you it makes all the problems go away and all the anger flee from a troubled heart. I love you, Daisuki nothing more nothing less.  
_

_Daisuki and thanks again for reading._

_-Chayanne_


End file.
